With the development of human-computer interaction technology, the gesture recognition technology based on computer vision has become one of the important research directions in human-computer interaction technology because of its advantages of enabling human to interact with a computer in a natural way.
For example, gesture recognition may be applied to a smart device such as an AR eyeglass. By capturing an image including a human hand via a camera in the smart device, processing the image by a hand segmentation process to acquire an image only including the hand, and then analyzing the image only including the hand, the movement (namely, the gesture) of the hand or the information of a fingertip is obtained. In the process, the effect of the hand segmentation process directly affects the subsequent feature extraction and recognition accuracy.